The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Summer Frost.
The new Hydrangea originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 1998, of an unnamed selection of Hydrangea macrophylla, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Hydrangea macrophylla. The cultivar Summer Frost was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Chamblee, Ga. during the summer of 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings in Chamblee, Ga. since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.